Swimming in the moonlight
by Rhin Ariel
Summary: Elizabeth just wants to relax by taking a swim, but with John Sheppard around, things can't be that simple. SW


A shippy fic for you all with added Wet Sparky. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just mess with their heads. And decide on the geography of Atlantis.

Swimming in the moonlight

Elizabeth looked out through the glass walls of her office. There were only two other people in the control room, and both were busy playing cards. She smiled and quickly cleared away the papers on he desk. Opening the door silently, she moved around the back of the two men and headed for the transporters. She needed to relax without being disturbed, and she knew just where to go.

A little later, she stepped out onto a walkway right at the base of the city. It jutted a little way into the waters surrounding the city. Walking to the edge, Elizabeth let the cool breeze wash over her. Then she set about pulling off her heavy boots and socks. Next went her jacket, blouse and trousers. She hesitated for a moment, but decided not to take off her vest.

Taking a deep breath, she stretched out her body and dived into the deep water. At first, the shock of the cold caught her lungs and stopped her breath. But soon enough, she was swimming around quite happily.

She didn't swim out very far, just in case there was something lurking in the dark waters. Turning towards the city, she noticed however, that there was something lurking on the walkway.

Diving under the water, she swam for the walkway using powerful strokes. When she reached it she broke the surface to find a familiar figure. John Sheppard was stood smiling at her, holding a rather fluffy towel.

"Good evening Doctor."

"So much for a peaceful swim."

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad."

Elizabeth laughed and pushed off from the side. She lay floating on her back for a little while staring up at the sky.

"How did you find me?"

"I followed you…again."

She changed position and began to tread water, whilst giving him one of her famous looks.

"Again?"

"Yeah. I saw you coming down here a couple of night ago, so I followed you. And I did the same every night since."

"You know, that could be considered stalking."

John just smiled.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth turned and began to swim around to another part of the city. She'd discovered what was basically a man made cove just around from the walkway. There was a slope up to a small flat ledge which Elizabeth enjoyed just sitting on.

She reached it quickly and lay on the cool surface, her eyes closed.

All of a sudden, she felt something brush her leg.

Opening her eyes, she found Sheppard sitting next to her. Propping herself up on her elbows, she glared at him.

"Seriously John, stalking."

"Why do you come here on your own? You can have much more fun when there's other people."

"I come out here to swim quietly so I can relax. It's normally quieter on your own."

John turned to look at her. Her hair hung in damp strands around her face. Any make up she'd been wearing had been washed away. The vest clung to her wet skin. In the moonlight, her skin gleamed with water.

"John. Stop ogling me."

"I am not…Why don't you just take the vest off?"

"In case someone came down here and found me. I'm not in the mood for member of this expedition seeing me in my underwear in its entirety."

Elizabeth watched the smirk develop on John's face once more. She was still trying to work out how, even after getting wet, his hair continued to stick out at all angles. Glancing down, she noticed he was wearing a pair of blue boxer shorts. She didn't want to think what she would have done if he'd decided to go skinny-dipping.

"Now who'd ogling who?"

"Shut up."

Elizabeth shook her head and waded back into the water. John followed, but became slightly concerned when he realised he couldn't see her. He began treading water, looking around for her.

"Elizabeth?"

In the quiet, his voice seemed very loud.

Then, he felt a pair of hands grab his legs. Before he could react, he found himself being dragged under the water.

When he surfaced, he looked around to find Elizabeth next to him laughing.

"You're right John, it is more fun when there's other people around.

Seeing the look on his face, Elizabeth made a hasty retreat for the walkway.

John swam after her, but she was faster than him. When he got to the walkway, she was already out and pulling on her uniform. Noticing him, she just smiled sweetly.

It took John a little longer than expected to clamber up onto the walkway, what with it being higher than he realised. When he did, at last, get out, Elizabeth had everything on bar one boot.

John smiled sweetly at her, but she could see the glint in her eyes.

"No…John, no…John!"

She tried to run, but John lunged and grabbed her around the waist. Carrying her over to the edge, he whispered in her ear,

"Enjoy your swim."

With that, he threw her straight into the water. He smiled as he heard her scream as she entered the water. He stood with his arms folded, waiting for her to resurface.

When she did, she was thrashing about wildly before she disappeared under again.

"Nice try."

Then John realised she wasn't coming back up.

"Oh crap."

Quickly, John dived into the water. Finding Elizabeth thrashing about, he grabbed her and pulled her up to the surface. It took a bit of work, but eventually he got her up onto the walkway. Pulling himself on too, he looked over at her. She was on her knees coughing water and breathing heavily.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Wet uniform…heavy."

John bit his lip.

"Sorry."

"Could always have been worse. Could have had to have given me the kiss of life."

Sitting back, she smiled at him. Realising what she'd just said, a blush rose in her cheeks and she turned her head away.

Seeing her shiver slightly, John grabbed his jacket and put it round her shoulders.

"Thanks."

Her teeth chattered slightly. Pulling her in, John wrapped his arms around her, trying to help her keep warm.

"John?"

"Yes."

"You're wet and you're cold. It's not helping."

"Oh."

Moving back, he smiled at her. Reaching out, he pushed her wet hair back from her face. Her heart began to beat a little faster. He left his hand resting lightly on her cheek.

"There is something else that can help to keep warm."

"Oh?"

Leaning in, John pressed his lips to hers and began to kiss her. Gentle at first, Elizabeth began to kiss him back a little more roughly. Their hands seemed to work their way over every inch of the others body.

When they pulled back, both were breathing heavily.

"I'll have to remember that one for later John. Now, we should really get back.

"I win again."

The two technicians were still playing there game of cards when the other two entered the control centre. Looking up, the pair were a little shocked to see a soaking wet Doctor Weir, with only one boot and Major Sheppard's jacket around her shoulders. The Major wasn't soaking, but he was carrying a towel.

"Gentlemen, I'm calling it a night. Keep an eye on things and if anything comes up…try to deal with it. I am only to be contacted in case of emergencies, got that?"

"Yes ma'am."

Nodding her head, Elizabeth turned and began to walk towards her quarters.

John stood for a few minutes thinking before running to catch up with her.

"Why only in emergencies?"

With a smirk, Elizabeth stepped up to him and kissed him passionately.

"Because John, I'm still cold. It's going to take a bit more than a kiss to warm me up. And, you want your jacket back don't you?"

"Well I…"

"Then you'll have to come to my quarters."

"What?"

Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. With the same sweet smile as earlier, she turned and ran down the corridor. John's jacket streamed out behind her like a victory flag.

"Oh…I get it."

With a smirk, John began to sprint after her, heading in the direction of her quarters. He had his jacket to get off her, along with the rest of a certain Doctor's clothes.


End file.
